


Lo Unico Que Se

by BigTimeMoch



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheating, Established Relationship, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigTimeMoch/pseuds/BigTimeMoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. No estoy seguro de como paso y no estoy seguro de que pude haber hecho, pero me pregunto si sería suficiente para evitar que se vaya. Fue cuando me di cuenta que lo único que sé es que él dijo: "– Estoy enamorado de alguien más … y es todo de lo que estoy seguro." Kogan. One-Shot. Song-fic basado en la cancion What I Know de Parachute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo Unico Que Se

**Author's Note:**

> Hola. Este fic fue el primer fic que escribí cuando descubrí que me gustaba escribir. Enjoy!

Tomo las llaves del auto. Abro la puerta de la casa. Nuestra casa, eso hasta que él se vaya.

Esta oscuro afuera. Son alrededor de las 8pm. Subo a mi auto y cierro la puerta del auto con un portazo. Desde mi lugar en el asiento del conductor puedo verlo parado en la puerta de nuestro antes llamado 'hogar'. Me mira fijamente. En sus ojos puedo ver dolor. No es nada comparado con lo que siento.

Enciendo el coche y arranco sin siquiera ponerme el cinturón de seguridad. Hay demasiado en mi mente como para pensar en eso.

Las líneas blancas se vuelven borrosas mientras mi pie pisa hasta el fondo del pedal. Mientras más rápido, mientras más lejos este de él mejor.

Al concentrarme en manejar el auto a tanta velocidad, mi mente se relaja y deja de lado todo lo demás. Incluyendo la razón de mí paseo nocturno.

Al fin veo mi destino. Un pequeño parque con un área de juegos. A esta hora todos los niños están en sus casas, viendo televisión o cenando para después irse a dormir. Perfecto. No necesitan ver a un hombre adulto llorar.

Apago el auto y me recuesto en mi asiento. Cierro los ojos. Lo primero que veo son sus ojos. Enormes ojos cafés viendo directamente hacia mí, brillando con amor. Puedo ver su cabello, pero no está arreglado ni lleno de gel como siempre lo usa. Esta limpio, con algunos mechones fuera de lugar, como si acabara de pasar mis dedos entre ellos.

También puedo ver su sonrisa, no la retorcida que todos conocen. Es la dulce sonrisa que solo me daba a mí. Una sonrisa dulce que muestra sus hoyuelos. Tal vez esa sonrisa ya no es solo para mí. Eso duele. Bastante.

No estoy seguro de como paso y no estoy seguro de que pude haber hecho, pero me pregunto si sería suficiente para evitar que se vaya.

Fue cuando me di cuenta que lo único que sé es que él dijo:

" – Estoy enamorado de alguien más – él dijo, – Me he enamorado de alguien mas y yo… y es todo de lo que estoy seguro."

Ese recuerdo duele más que cualquier golpe que me ha dado la vida. Más que cuando mi murió mi padre. Más que cuando mi madre no aceptaba nuestra relación. Más que cuando me lesione la rodilla y ya no pude jugar hockey. Después de todo, él era, es y será mi todo. Pase lo que pase.

Abro los ojos con un suspiro. Veo borroso y me doy cuenta que estaba llorando. Seco las lágrimas con la palma de mi mano y me preparo para conducir. Esta vez sí me abrocho el cinturón.

Cuando me fui estaba muy ocupado tratando de no romper en llanto enfrente de él. No podía permitirme que me viera llorar.

Llego a nuestra casa. Él está sentado en la mesa de la cocina. Sus maletas lo esperan en las escaleras. Me sorprende que después de todos esto años, después de todo lo que pasamos juntos, él está listo para olvidar.

" – Estoy enamorado de alguien más– él dijo, – Me he enamorado de alguien mas y yo… y es todo de lo que estoy seguro."

La memoria me golpea con más fuerza ahora. Trago aire para deshacer el nudo en mi garganta.

– Creí que ya te ibas. – le digo seca y fríamente, aunque mi vos tiembla al final.

El voltea a verme. Puedo ver la pena en sus ojos. El siente pena por mí. Me debo de ver terrible. No es para menos.

– Van a pasar por mí– él dice. Puedo notar la tristeza. Tristeza por mí.

– ¿Quién? ¿Ese por quien me dejas? – . No puedo evitar gritar.

– Kendall yo…

– ¡Solo dime su nombre, mierda! – Suena un claxon justo afuera de nuestra casa. Oh no.

– Me tengo que ir…– él dice levantándose de la silla. Camina hasta la escalera y toma sus maletas. Y es cuando me doy cuenta. Esto en verdad está pasando.

–Logan, no te vayas– sueno patético pero no me importa, solo quiero que él se quiere.

Logan abre la puerta y ahí esta James. No puedo creerlo. Hemos sido amigos toda la vida y el bastardo se roba al amor de mi vida.

El bastardo, digo, James sin decir nada toma las maletas de Logan y las lleva al auto. Su mirada de culpabilidad es suficiente para resolver todas mis dudas. Es el, estoy seguro.

En cuanto James está afuera, metiendo las maletas de Logan en su auto, caigo de rodillas frente a Logan. Lagrimas saliendo como ríos de mis ojos.

A la mierda todo, yo solo quiero a Logan.

–Lo siento mucho Kendall…– susurra. Me da un beso en la frente y se va. Cerrando la puerta y llevándose mi corazón en alguna de esas maletas.

Grito su nombre con todas mis fuerzas. Grito hasta que no sale más sonido. Me conformo con llorar en el piso, en donde él me dejó.


End file.
